


Sphallolalia

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, thanks amadeus, this is just.... crack.... that i actually now ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Verity have a mutual friend. Or, more accurately, a mutual pain in the ass. <br/>For a prompt meme on tumblr: flirtatious talk that leads nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphallolalia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reuploading some of my tumblr fics to ao3, and this was one I did for a prompt meme awhile ago for @mulderandskrully. You can come prompt me, or just chat anytime with me @hoevarr!

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” America stood over a currently black-and-blue Loki, on the floor at her feet. For once, though, she wasn’t the cause of his injuries. They had, surprising absolutely everyone who knew the both of them, struck up sort of a partnership when it came to crime-fighting recently, after Loki had vowed to clean up his act. America stuck around, helping him on occasion, partly to keep an eye on him and partly because he was actually decent company sometimes, and one of the few who was able to keep up with her.

He let out a strangled groan, wincing as he moved his arm from under a pile of brick. America glanced down at him, then back up at the hole in the wall of the New York City diner he had just been thrown through. She put a hand to her temple and closed her eyes for a second. Just once, could she get a sandwich in peace? Could she buy a coffee without her green-cloaked asshole friend crashing through a wall? This had to be like the sixth time this month. Whatever mission he was on, it was a good thing for his bones that he was, after all, immortal. (Although Kate and Clint had a habit of crashing through establishment walls as well. Dammit, why were all her friends so accident prone?)

America opened her eyes to see a woman scrambling through the hole in the wall. Her black tanktop was torn, her  glasses askew, and her dark hair was in wild, hazy waves around her face. She had a look of pure unbridled rage tinged with tired exasperation on her face. She scanned the room, climbing in through the hole, and her eyes widened when they landed on America. Her expression immediately softened.

“You must be America Chavez,” she said in clear recognition, gesturing to her customary patriotic garb. America nodded once, tense.

The woman stepped forward. America noticed a plethora of beautifully done fae tattoos on her arms. They seemed to change color with the light.

She held out her hand. “I’m Verity. Verity Willis. Human lie detector, friend of that asshole there,” she said and made a vague head gesture towards Loki, who had begun to sit upright. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Lucky for you, I’m feeling rather patriotic.” She smirked.

America nodded as the locked eyes. “I know you. Just my type, amiga.” She had indeed heard about Verity and her possibly mutant powers from Loki before, and she suspected the two might be romantically involved, no matter how much Loki might try to deny it. America’s eyes found Loki again, who was dazedly feeling his head. “Mind telling me what’s going on here?”

Verity rolled her eyes and ran one hand through her hair in exasperation. “Business of Asgard. You know Amora, the Enchantress? Well, Loki went to talk to her about this thing with the-” she glanced over her shoulder at Loki. “Actually, nevermind who it was with, and Amora didn’t want to deal with it, shall we say, and she has giant hulk of a boytoy who resents Loki-” She pauses here, and makes a back-and-forth motion with an index finger between Loki and the hole, which America assumes indicates Amora- “-for their past, erm, involvement. And now he’s on the floor, and I’m just the asshole that has to help clean up his mess.” She looked at him again, now in a fully upright position, smiling and with a black eye. Verity made a grunting noise and pursed her lips. America suppressed a smile.

Loki stumbled to his feet, cringing. “Amora has to report back to- ah- Asgard,” he wheezed. “Fuck.” He vanished in a puff of green fog. Verity looked startled, her shoulders dropping.

“Shit.” She turned back to America. “I could use a drink.” America smirked. “I know a place.”

Verity shifted subtly closer to America. “I like whiskey, scotch…. I like things strong.” She arched an eyebrow, eyeing America’s biceps. America smiled. “Human lie detector, huh?” Verity shrugged.

“Well, you’ll know it’s the truth when I say I can appreciate someone with balls… A girl who can hold her own, which you must be able to do if you tag around after someone like Loki.”

“Wouldn’t mind tagging around with you sometime. You seem like my kinda honest bitch.” Verity let a hand linger on America’s lower back in a way that could be interpreted by passerby as friendly reminiscing. “I appreciate that.”

America laughed softly. “It’s always nice to be appreciated… But hey, you’re not the only one who can appreciate something fine when she sees it.”

Verity bumped her hip playfully into America’s and America looped an arm around her waist. As she opened her mouth to quip another line, Loki re-emerged. The girls quickly pulled apart, seemingly out of the subconscious rather than actual embarrassment. Loki raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry to interrupt… Whatever it was that I was just interrupting, but we’ve gotta deal with a certain situation created by a certain seductress that isn’t your star-spangled new gal pal over there. Let’s go.” Verity shook her head, unamused, and stepped toward the emerald-clad trickster. “You should call her sometime. Put that magical cellphone I gave you to good use,” Loki advised America, and before she could fire back a retort, the pair had vanished from the establishment just as quickly as they had come in. The store owner was still behind the deli counter, now the only other person in the building, as the rest of the patrons had left during or after all the commotion.

“Yer gunna haf’ta go to a different place for that drink you were talkin’ bout, sweetie. I don’t got my liquor license,” she advised, and America wordlessly kicked a shining portal in midair and hopped through, leaving the restaurant covered in rubble and deserted.

“Goddamn New York.” The old woman shook her head, wiping down the counter.


End file.
